Ni de Batman ni de Donjuán
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: El hombre volvió a sentirse algo acorralado. ¿Qué podía decirle? Bueno, tampoco creía que fuera a tomárselo tan en serio, además de que tenía fe en que se inventaría algo que le sirviera. Por seguridad miró hacia a todos lados, notando que todos estaban en lo suyo, pero de cualquier forma le hizo una seña para terminar comentándole algo en secreto al oído.
**Dislcaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** bienvenidos al mundo del bashing positivo, donde bulleas a un personaje porque te agrada (?). Okno. Lyon me agrada, no es mi favorito, claro, pero nunca había estado tan feliz con random. Casi me alegra haber cogido al tritón de Antártida en vez de Erik. Casi (?). Posible **OoC** , mundo **canon** porque ahora no me permiten el AU —al cabo que ni quería (?)—, y... eso.

Ahora, no necesitan imaginarse a Lyon vestido de Batman ni de nada, porque es como mencioné, mundo canon, pero tampoco esperen que termine conquistando a Juvia o a Meredy, que por cierto Meredy ni sale. Pobre Lyon, la verdad. Yo era Juvia y no lo hacía sufrir tanto... (?).

Y no sé qué pedo con el título, no sabía qué ponerle.

* * *

Este oneshot participa en el Reto: "Mata pasiones" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos".

* * *

Ni de Batman ni de Donjuán

[...]

— _No intento impresionarte ni nada pero... ¡Soy Batman!_

[De alguna página con piropos que no recomiendo a nadie]

* * *

.

.

Aquella tarde el mago de Lamia Scale estaba inesperadamente animado. Luego de tantas veces de haber sido rechazado por la que él pregonaba como la mujer de sus sueños —todo gracias al amor que ésta tenía por su propio "hermano" (de él)—, había estado bastante decaído. Sus intentos habían ido de hablarle lindo, como si fuera una princesa o alguien de la realeza, a sus expresiones seductoras que practicaba cada noche frente a su espejo. Así que creía firmemente que el problema, el hecho de por qué Juvia lo rechazaba tanto, sin contar a Gray, era porque había algo que se le había escapado.

Claro, porque el rostro seductor que tanto había practicado no podía fallar en nada.

(Nada).

Por eso mismo, seguía teniendo fe en que lograría conquistar a Juvia. Ella se aburriría de los rechazos continuos de—l idiota de— Gray y luego de un tiempo, con él insistiendo todavía, se daría cuenta de que el indicado para ella era su persona. Lyon Vastia, el mago de hielo que tanto la adoraba, día y noche, y por la que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

La tarde anterior había estado conversando con Jura, que se había pasado por ahí y al verlo todavía tan decaído —porque lo estaba desde la semana pasada—, terminó decidiendo acercarse a su compañero para ver qué le pasaba. No le costó mucho en realidad saber por qué era, lo tenía claro desde que llegó del gremio de las hadas, pero no pensaba que era tan grave que ni en una semana había mejorado su ánimo. Por un momento pensó que era por otra causa, no por la maga de agua esa, pero una vez el chico se lo dijo sopesó la idea de irse por un rato para que no le contara toda su vida.

Sin embargo él era un hombre con un gran compañerismo, y el chico Vastia no era malo. Le agradaba, podría decir sin dudarlo.

Tal como supuso, Lyon terminó contándole hasta las veces en que su maestra los avergonzaba, seguramente gracias a que logró reconocer el nombre del otro mago de hielo salir de sus labios. Este dicho miles de veces acompañado del nombre de la mujer de cabello azul, así que una vez dijo _Ur_ , Jura decidió que debía pararlo. Le estaba contando su vida, y ni siquiera alcanzaba a escucharlo del todo por la manera atropellada que le contaba todo.

El pobre muchacho estaba desesperado.

Gracias al cielo logró captar que desesperado estaba porque no sabía qué más hacer para que ella le tomara al menos en cuenta, como una opción por último. Así que no tuvo que pedirle que le repitiera el comienzo de nuevo.

Jura no era un experto en mujeres, claro, se le daba mucho mejor su trabajo, pero sabía lo básico. Que a las mujeres, al menos la gran mayoría, les gustaba que las trataran bien, como unas reinas. Que les dieran detalles, como flores o chocolates, tal vez un colgante. Se sentían especiales cuando uno les hablaba bonito o las halagaba.

Intentando ayudar a su compañero, estuvo a punto de rogar a cualquier dios del que recordara su nombre para que no se fuera por las ramas de nuevo. Por suerte le respondió con un _no estoy seguro_ y él terminó dándole ejemplos, como lo de las flores.

—Si no mal recuerdo un par de veces le llevé flores.

—¿Qué tipo de flores?

—No recuerdo el nombre.

—Ya veo...

Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

—¿Le hablas bonito?

—La adoro, es inevitable no hacerlo —suspiró.

Jura se sintió un poco incómodo al pensar en que era primera vez que hacía eso. Nunca había tenido que ayudar a alguien con asuntos del corazón. Y siempre había una primera vez para todo, pero sí se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

—¿Le dices cosas lindas?

—¿Es lo mismo, no? —dijo después de unos segundos, frunciendo un poco el ceño, extrañado.

—Claro que no —afirmó Jura con voz de experiencia en el tema que, en realidad, poco tenía—. Una cosa es hablarle bonito y otra decirle cosas lindas. Cosas lindas son piropos o algo por el estilo, algo con aire poético o de pleno decirle que ni la belleza de un edén se compara a la suya.

—Pareces saber mucho sobre el tema —musitó Lyon algo sorprendido, para luego sonreír de lado, olvidando por un segundo su decaimiento.

El mago santo llegó a dar un pequeño salto, imperceptible, girando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo desde arriba. Cuando después de un rato Lyon volvió a observarlo extrañado, terminó por carraspear un poco llevando el puño cerca de su boca al hacerlo.

—Sí, algo sé —mintió.

—Hm... Dime Jura, ¿alguna vez intentaste conquistar a una mujer?

Claro que él no esperaba para nada que el rumbo de la conversación se desviara hacia su persona. En realidad Jura esperaba que el chico se pusiera de pie una vez procesara lo que no había hecho, claramente, y partiera hacia Magnolia sólo para intentar cortejar a la maga que lo traía vuelto loco. Al menos lo suficiente para que pareciera alma en pena al ser rechazado por cincuentava vez.

—No.

—¿No? —exclamó enarcando una ceja.

—No te incumbe.

Lyon frunció el ceño, un poco molesto por la respuesta.

—Así que tú puedes saber toda mi vida pero yo no puedo saber siquiera si alguna vez el gran mago Santo estuvo enamorado —dijo, intentando subirle el ego para que le dijera de una vez.

Jura por su parte, también frunció el ceño, sólo que más extrañado que otra cosa.

—Estoy seguro de que el que ha contado su vida sin siquiera que le hayan preguntado, eres tú.

El mago de hielo chasqueó la lengua y giró la cabeza, sabiendo que lo que le decía era cierto. Pero no era su culpa, necesitaba contarle sus problemas a alguien. Alguien que pudiera ayudarle, no que sólo le dijera _es amor_ además de que tenía que hacérselo saber, recalcando lo que él consideraba obvio. Eso y que se la pasaba proponiendo a la chica cada que la veía cosas como que él podía hacer que olvidara a Gray.

—¿Al menos podrías decirme con qué piropos lo intentaste? —suspiró derrotado.

A Jura no iba a sacarle ningún relato, de ese tipo menos. Era un hombre reservado, así que estaba perdido. Aunque tampoco es que fuera muy importante, pero tenía curiosidad.

Y el hombre volvió a sentirse algo acorralado. ¿Qué podía decirle? Bueno, tampoco creía que fuera a tomárselo tan en serio, además de que tenía fe en que se inventaría algo que le sirviera. Por seguridad miró hacia a todos lados, notando que todos estaban en lo suyo y ni les prestaban atención, pero de cualquier forma le hizo una seña para terminar comentándole algo en secreto al oído.

.

Tan ansioso estaba Lyon, que hasta sentía sus manos sudar levemente. O no tan levemente. Pero nada le quitaba la sonrisa estúpida de la cara y la emoción que le embargaba terminaba por ser suficiente para él. No podía ser de otra manera, esta vez caería rendida entre sus brazos. Y la fortaleza y valentía que le recorrían no eran para menos. Tenía al gran mago Santo Jura y sus consejos de su lado.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

[...]

Cuando esa tarde Lyon atravesó las puertas del gremio, ni se inmutó por el escándalo que tenían armado. Primero, porque estaba ya acostumbrado a eso, cada que llegaba de visita tenían el jaleo más que resuelto y se gritaban entre todos. Y segundo, pero no por ello menos importante, parecía drogado. Estaba bastante estable de apariencia, vestido para impresionar —en realidad iba vestido como de costumbre, de impresionar nada— y preparado para conquistar. Sin embargo nada lo bajaba de la nube, desafortunadamente.

En la mente de Lyon eso era pan comido, sólo necesitaba dos factores y saldría todo más que perfecto.

La fuerza de voluntad.

Y la atención de Juvia.

Uno claramente más difícil de conseguir que el otro, sobre todo siendo que Gray acababa de desnudarse y si Juvia no se desmayaba, iba y se le tiraba encima como una depredadora. Empero, antes de que tal desgracia —para Lyon y para Gray— aconteciera, el albino se cruzó rápidamente, viéndose en necesidad de llegar a correr para que no ocurriera lo peor que podía pasar.

Y funcionó.

A penas Lyon se cruzó en el campo de visión de Juvia, remplazando el esplendor de Gray por su miserable cara, ésta dejó su fase de chica ojos de corazón y se le quedó mirando.

—Oh, hola Lyon-san, ¿qué hace por aquí?

—Juvia yo...

Con la mano en su antebrazo —ya que lo ocuparía como método para detenerla, por si su "preciada" presencia no era suficiente— todavía, él suspiró y ya mentalizado para ello, miró a la mujer de sus sueños a los hermosos ojos que cargaba con ella, decidido a irse con la promesa de una cita de ese apestoso gremio.

—Vengo por ti, Juvia-chan —sonrió.

Ella parpadeó confundida, algo decía —a Lyon no, Lyon pocas veces se enteraba de algo más— que en realidad Juvia ni recordaba que ese mismo hombre había ido hace unas semanas a declararse, y que no había sido la primera vez que lo hacía, precisamente. Por suerte a ellos nadie le prestaba mucha atención, Natsu medio ahorcaba a Gray desde la espalda de éste y faltaba poco para que alguien, algún proyectil humano quizás, los empujara y de alguna misteriosa manera terminaran sobre el pastel de fresa de Erza.

O peor, a los pies de Lucy, viéndole alguno de los dos las bragas a la pobre. Y en público.

Con la mala fortuna sería Natsu, seguramente. Y es que habían posibilidades de que fuera Gray o los dos, pero la tumba sólo tendría el nombre de Dragneel por si las moscas.

Ahora, volviendo a lo de la atención... En realidad sí habían personas que les miraban. Como Mirajane, Lucy y otras chicas más. Ellas con un interés pasajero y cuchicheando de que Juvia no ve lo bueno que es Lyon para ella, o cosas por el estilo. Mientras que ella tenía un interés más insistente.

¡Juvia era su amiga!

Era su deber protegerla de ser necesario.

—¿Disculpe, Lyon-sa...?

—Shh... —la silenció poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios de ella— No tienes por qué decirme Lyon-san, Juvia, sólo Lyon-sama estaría bien.

La chica frunció el ceño por el comentario, pero Lyon siguió sin dejar hablarle.

—Y es que, querida Juvia, no intento impresionarte ni nada pero... —una masculina risa escapó de sus labios— ¡Soy Batman!

Aquella sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro del muchacho persistió y persistió y persistió... hasta que Juvia habló.

—¿Quién es Batman-san? —susurró para luego fruncir un poco el ceño— Pero si no es Gray-sama no me interesa.

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo y todos voltearon para ver la vergonzosa imagen de Natsu y Gray, uno al lado del otro, con la vista perfecta de las bragas celestes de Lucy. Todos, incluidos ellos, cómo no.

—¡Rival de amor!

—Joder chicos... ¡os detesto!

Lucy definitivamente no hubiera querido que terminara así. No con Juvia persiguiéndola a ella, al menos.

Pero nada ni nadie pudo evitar eso. El corazón de Lyon rompiéndose en pedazos, con los _impresionar_ y _conquistar_ más abajo que el suelo. Pero no era culpa de Jura, a él le funcionó, así que el problema no era el método, claramente. Entonces comenzó a sentir frío, un frío nada abrasador y sus hombros bajaron como si llevara una carga por encima.

—Lyon.

—Dejadme con mi miseria.

—En realidad el método poco convencional a veces funciona.

No, no tenía ánimos para eso. Mucho menos para levantar la cabeza y ver quién le hablaba. Era una chica, eso estaba claro, pero si no era Juvia, para él era nada.

—Ya encontrarás a tu Mujer Maravilla, o Catwoman, si tienes suerte —rió—, pero ten paciencia.

Segundos después de escuchar los nombres de aquellas dos heroínas, alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con la sonrisa de la hermana menor de los Strauss. Era... ¿Lisa?, ¿Lisandra?... Sólo podía recordar a Mirajane. Pero eso poco importó, su asombro tenía mejor protagonismo y es que ella conocía esas revistas con historias sobre héroes.

Vaya.

... ¿Era eso siquiera posible?

Sherry antes le decía que era una estupidez, además de que la serie de revistas sólo aparecían, que cómo sabía que no era un mocoso imaginativo quien las escribiera. Pero no, eso era lógicamente imposible, ¿cómo un niño tenía los medios para hacer más de diez revistas para cada tienda? Podía ser algún tipo de magia como la del tigre ese, Rufus, o algo parecido... o tal vez no tanto. Aún así no podían juzgarlo de esa manera sólo porque el autor fuera anónimo.

Lyon nunca estuvo seguro de nada, nada además de que le encantaban esas revistas.

Definitivamente mucho mejor que esa estupidez del chico —no— cool.

¡Y Chelia! Se quejaba de que le daba más importancia a esas "estúpidas" historietas.

¿Era genéticamente posible que a una chica le gustaran esas historietas? Porque podía ser un problema de las primas, pero algo le decía que muchas más dirían lo mismo. ¡Y nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Jura!, qué idiota, tenía a un _experto_ justo al lado.

—¿Lyon, estás bien?

—Eh... eh... Sí, lo siento.

—Si tanto te gusta Juvia sólo tienes que poner todo tu empeño, estoy segura de que si Gray no responde a nada, Juvia podría dejar de insistir y...

—¿Cuál te gusta más?

Lisanna se vio interrumpida por esa confusa pregunta. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ella le hablaba de Juvia... y Gray y...

Oh.

Suspiró y le sonrió suavemente.

—Capitán _Fiore_ , supongo. Pero eso no es importante —dio unos pasos hasta quedar a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro—, puede ser bueno perder la esperanza en algo, pero no siempre.

—Sí... eh...

—Nos vemos —le sonrió con mucho más ánimo.

Por su parte, Lyon sólo se quedó ahí. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez sólo tenía que esperar un poco más. Juvia no podía estar toda la vida tras Gray, no para siempre. Y cuando fuera el momento... ¡volvería a pedir consejo a Jura!

Aunque posiblemente no fuera la mejor opción.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya, supongo que Capitán Fiore no suena bien**

 **pero no iba a ponerle Capitán América si ni existe América (?).**

 **Segundo, no estoy orgullosa, en realidad no estoy orgullosa de nada de lo que escribo. Igual pobre Lyon, el saco de boxeo de todos(?).**


End file.
